Vampire Dreams
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: True love finds its way underneath the Moon and Stars... GilxOC, ReimxOC.


**A/N: **Happy Halloween~! To all my readers~!

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ Love found its way through the darkness…_

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Dreams<strong>

On the Night of Halloween, two young women wonder aimlessly through the darkness.  
>One was of Noble blood, while the other was merely a servant.<br>Unknown to the two fair beauties, on this night; their fates have been sealed the moment they both walked out the door.

_{From that day when I first saw your face  
>I was anticipating the darkness of this sinful<br>sweet temptation or a test  
>I am left holding you<em>

_wander the night_

_In the corner of the church, a square room_  
><em>Offering prayers are beautiful people<em>  
><em>Surrounded by a veil is your truth<em>  
><em>Throwing off a confession<em>  
><em>Do not imagine such uncivilized thoughts<em>  
><em>Thrown into consciousness I will lo-lo-love you}<em>

Hiding in the shadows of the forest, two Vampires separately awaited their next meal.  
>One vampire; whose eyes shined a golden hue and whose hair was as black a raven's feathers, bared his fangs hungrily as he watched the young Noble walk unknowingly into his territory.<p>

The scent of her blood drove him mad, yet it was her beauty that captivated him the most.  
>Her beautiful sapphire eyes glittered in the moonlight, and her hair reminded him of a starless night sky.<p>

The young Noble had captured his heart.

_{Swaying from my chest is a silver cross  
>This sinful relationship is a revelation<br>If the door that is unable to be open cannot be exceeded  
>If I can hold you forever<em>

_Wander the night_

_Tonight you are kneeling alone_  
><em>starting to talk to an obscene heart<em>  
><em>The lady's confession is suggestive<em>  
><em>I follow my senses<em>  
><em>A hot impulse drives me<em>  
><em>It breaks in silence I cannot approach you}<em>

On the other side of the forest; a destined meeting had already taken place.  
>The young servant had completely lost herself in the eyes of her predator, her whole body shivered in excitement as he moved closer and closer to her.<p>

And so, he pierces her soft neck with his venomous fangs.

The young servant moaned in both pain and pleasure as the Vampire before her continued to feed off of her.

_{Tied to my thoughts is a silver colored cross  
>I cannot stop this flowing desire<br>If I extend my hand I can touch the distance  
>Unfulfilled I hold you<em>

_A forbidden night_

_Your sin is your saving_  
><em>I think I might have already fallen to the bottom of the earth}<em>

Closer and closer he came, his fangs only inches away from her neck.  
>His eyes captivated her, to the extent that it left her frozen in place.<p>

The predator slowly pulled his prey into a loving embrace as his fingers carefully brushed away the locks of hair covering her soft neck.

The young Noble's breathing increased as she felt the Vampire kiss the base of her neck, soon followed by gasps of pleasure and pain as her predator's fangs finally pierced through her neck.

_{Swaying from my chest is a silver colored cross  
>This sinful relationship is a revelation<br>If the door that is unable to be open cannot be exceeded  
>Unable to afford I forever hold you}<em>

Together they stood under the moonlight, unable to escape each other's eyes.  
>Her blood dripped from his fangs as they both tried to catch their breath.<p>

But something was different about the young servant; not only was her skin now as pale as snow, but her eyes were now blood-red instead of their usual amethyst shade.

Her body had consumed the venom and so now; she is cursed to walk only under the moonlight…For all eternity.

But surprisingly enough; she was happy.  
>Not only because she had escaped the pain of the life she had left behind, but now she has someone to love her forever.<p>

With that thought happily placed in her heart; the two shared a loving kiss under the stars.

_{Tied to my thoughts is a silver colored cross__**  
><strong>__I cannot stop this flowing desire  
>If I extend my hand I can touch the distance<br>Unfulfilled I hold you_

_A forbidden night}_

Blood-red eyes, pale skin, and fangs…

Even with her horrifying change; her beauty still remains.

No longer bothered by the pressure of being a Noble man's child…  
>No longer patiently waiting for the day to finally be free of her troublesome duties…<p>

Oh no.

The Caged Bird she once was…  
>…Is now free.<p>

His cold finger slowly traced her pale lips, silently hoping she would understand what he wanted now.

The maiden smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Okay before anything else; I just wanted to say that writing this one-shot was complete and utter torture (in a good way!), I seriously thought I was going to die from blood loss while writing this, and it wasn't helping that I was watching videos of KHR ("Katekyo Hitman Reborn") either! Especially the one where Hibari was fighting Mukuro for the second time since they last met! Now that caused some major Fangirling on my part.

Okay, enough with that useless rant.

Now, this Fanfic is dedicated to my Mama (just pretend) here and in real life…  
>…<em><strong>AngelAbyss<strong>_! I love you Mama~!

I've wanted to write this one-shot for her for a while now, and although it's not as great as I had hoped; I seriously hope she likes it.


End file.
